


I Finally Found Someone

by Florchis



Series: Florchis ships it all [16]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Accidental Cats Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: It's funny how from simple things, the best things begin... [Bioshock Neighbors AU]
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Jemma Simmons
Series: Florchis ships it all [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979050
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	I Finally Found Someone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TomatoBookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/gifts).



There are not many things Lincoln Campbell hates with all the passion of his heart. He is a simple and fair man, he likes to believe, and being woken up at 8am on a Saturday (the day after being on call, mind you) is understandably on that list.

He throws on the first t-shirt he finds on his way to the door and doesn’t bother checking the state of his hair before opening the door- whoever it is out there, they brought the utter mess of his hair onto themself.

On the other side of his door, there is the girl who lives next door- Gemma? Jenna? He always manages to get her name wrong, no matter how many times he has tried. Lincoln eyes her suspiciously. She knows he is doing his residency because they have run into each other some mornings when she was leaving for a run and he was only getting home, and that’s why- he supposes- she looks guilty as all hell.

“Hey.”

“I am so sorry to bother you, Lincoln.” She sounds truly apologetic and Lincoln allows himself one sigh instead of replying with a sarcastic jab. You are already up, you might as well just listen to her. “I have a job emergency and I have no one else to call.”

He sobers up a bit at that- he has been there himself, and he knows how much it can mean when someone does something that might be small for them but that feels life-changing to you.

“Okay, wh-”

“Meow.”

It takes his brain an extra second to process what just happened. Jemma did not meow- he is only sure because he was looking straight at her face. He did not meow. Then what is going on?

“Meow!”

Now that he is looking for something, he finally notices the basket down at Jemma’s feet. He is 99% sure that the basket meowed. Or well, more accurately, whatever it is inside the basket meowed. He moves his eyes slowly from the basket to Jemma’s face, and he can literally see the guilt painting her features.

“Jemma. Why is there a cat. In a basket. At your feet. In front of my apartment door.”

“I am sorry! I found them abandoned in an alley, and shelters are not open yet. I couldn’t leave them out there to fend for themselves, poor things. And I have to be at work for an emergency in” -she looks at her wristwatch and cringes- “twenty minutes.”

Lincoln's brain hangs onto one specific aspect of that whole spiel.

_ “Them?  _ How many cats do you have there?”

Jemma cringes even harder if that is even possible.

“Three? But they are really tiny! And so cute!”

It is too early- or too late if he considers he got into bed less than an hour ago- for him to deal with this, so he does what any sensible, decent person would do: he heaves a deep sigh and stretches his hands towards her.

“I swear to God: if the landlord catches me with them and evicts me, I am moving in with you.”

Jemma shoots him a radiant smile, her palms pressed against one another in a gesture of gratitude.

“Deal.”

(She will tease him for years to come about his powers of foreshadowing. He will always reply that they ended up moving someplace where they didn’t have to keep the kittens under wraps, so it doesn’t count.) 


End file.
